


Don't Look

by Burgundywinefairy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundywinefairy/pseuds/Burgundywinefairy
Summary: Just a small Drabble I had made when I was looking at this amazing art from artfreemystress.http://friskybunny.tumblr.com/post/156335042335/craptaztic-artfreemystress-im-late-to-theJudy and Nick go into a warehouse looking for the bastard of a criminal they had been searching for, only to wind up in a situation they never believed they would be in.





	

“Do you see now Judy? I will always be one step ahead of you, you will never win. And you want to know why? Because you are just a dumb, naive bunny.”

  
All Judy could do was look down the barrel of the .45 pointer in her muzzle. Breathing shallowly and her nose twitching a mile a minute, her flight or fight response was screaming at her to run. Run as far and fast as she could from this maniac.

  
She and her partner Nick had been tying to track down this killer for months, only to finally get a lead that he was hiding out in an old abandoned construction site off in the Sahara District. Sylvester Biteman had run a criminal ring of smuggling drugs and women for years before the ZPD became wise about his status. He hadn’t become a real target until a stream of murders involving small female prey were linked to him. And that’s where Judy had landed in this situation. Being bait for this predator so the ZPD could catch him. Judy of course had jumped headfirst into the undercover work, but her partner had other ideas as how to catch the madman besides putting her in the line of fire. 

 

.............................................................

'Nick, I have to do this! I'm the only mammal that fits the killers M.O.!' Judy had ranted to her long time partner. But Nick Wilde just stared at her like she had lost her mind. 

'Carrots, you can't be serious about this! What if you slip up and get killed! This guy is crafty, and we should know! We've been following him for months!' Nick all but ranted as he watched Judy "dress" for the perp's delight. He ran his paws over his ears and neck continuously, make the fur stand up at odd angles, even more so than it already was with how flustered he was acting. 

'Nick. Look at me.' Judy said as she stopped looking at her friend and partner of two years. She reached out for his paw and pulled him down to her level. She stared at his emerald eyes and almost got lost in his searching gaze. 'God he's handsome, and such a sweet fox.' Was all that ran through Judy's head before she gave him a small brush of her paws on the side of his muzzle. 'I'm only going to go in and then you can swoop in and help me save the day once I give the signal. Then we can go home and finish packing for our trip. Then it will be just the two of us. Ok?' She said with a small smile. 

 

Nick could only only stare into her eyes as he instinctually gave her paw a small nuzzle. Nick sighed, ' OK Fluff. I trust you. Just don't make any stupid mistakes and please. Please be safe.' He smiled after his plea, knowing in his heart that she would try to be safe, but he couldn't shake the snake slithering up his tail to the base of his spine.

............................................................

 

Judy could run through all he scenarios in her mind and still couldn’t fathom how she had made the mistake of letting slip to answering to her real name.

  
‘Why did I have to be such a dumb bunny, and at a time like now?’ Was all Judy could think as she crab walked away from the gun. Sylvester just walked slowly in front of Judy never training his aim away from her twitching nose. 'Comeone Judy, think! There has to be a way to distract him so that I can maneuver around him.’

  
Just then she spotted movement behind Sylvester. And not wanting the Dingo to be any wiser she kept her eyes trained on him but let her hearing do the rest. 'Maybe it’s back up.’ She thought as she tried to strain her ears toward any movement.

  
“Just what do you think you are doing Judy? Are you hoping for a rescue to just swoop in and save the day?” Sylvester laughed as he finished. “Nothing and no one can get you out of this. Not until you are broken and beaten within an inch of your life, then I might just have some more fun before I finally let you die.”

  
Judy could do nothing but breathe and pray that whatever was moving behind him would make a distraction so she could escape. And just as she was finishing with her plea a red blur moved out from behind the dusty equipment with a growl to attack Sylvester from behind.

  
And that is where time stopped for Judy. She watched as Nick had sprang out from behind to try to surprise the Dingo and grab for the gun in his paw, but a misstep had alerted Sylvester just at the last second to turn midway and brace himself for the attack from behind. “Nick!” Screamed Judy as she saw Sylvester swing the gun towards him. She jumped up and tried to swoop around to push Nick out of the way, but as Nick swiped at Sylvester’s paw the gun went off once. And then twice. There was a small struggle between the two predators for the gun until Nick gained the upper hand with scratching Sylvester’s muzzle to grab the gun and aim, only to fire.

  
“Tha-Thumb. Tha-Thumb. Tha-Thumb…..” Judy could slowly hear the Dingo’s heart beat get slower and slower as his life blood flowed from his body. “Nick. Oh God Nick.” Judy said as she reached for him. Nick turned towards Judy to grab her and yank him towards his chest to squeeze. “Oh Judy. I thought I had almost lost you. Why did you have to risk this. This was not worth your life.” He breathed as he ran his chin and muzzle between Judy’s ears. Judy could only shake and hold on to Nick’s shirt as she relived the ordeal. “We had to do this, Nick. It was the….” Judy stopped midway as she felt something warm and wet on her left paw.

“What?”

  
She reached her paw back around towards her face only to see blood. And that’s when she knew Nick had been shot, and it wasn’t a graze. “Nick, you’ve been shot.” Nick said nothing as he held Judy closer and tried to angle his side that was wounded away from her small frame, only for his body to seize up from the pain and the rapid lose of blood. “It will be ok Carrots. Everything will be fine.”  
He fell to his knees in front of Judy, still trying to hold on to her partially so he could feel her warmth, her breathe against his face. To know that she was alive and unharmed. Judy slowly slid down to her knees only for them to collapse out from underneath her. She slid her paws out to try reaching for his muzzle only for her arms to give way to try to support her shaking body. “Nick. No no no. Please. This can’t happen.” Her voice shook as shock behind to take over her expression.

  
And that’s when Nick reached up with his left paw and tried to cover Judy’s eyes.  
“Don’t….” he coughed. And as he did a small amount of blood came out of his muzzle to splatter on the. In your infront of him.

“Don’t look Judy."


End file.
